Sonic's Wasted Time
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Oneshot. Sonic has a few hours to kill, and an idea of how to spend them.


_"It doesn't matter how fast you think you are Sonic, you can't outrun a bullet," Shadow said. Shadow had managed to get Sonic cornered, and was now holding a very powerful shotgun to the hedgehogs sweaty forehead. Shadow himself was badly injured, clutching at his side with his left arm, and holding the shotgun shakily in his right. It didn't matter though if his aim wasn't too good, a shotgun blast would splinter, and at such close was range was guaranteed to kill the blue hedgehog. Shadow grinned wryly; this would finally silence his rival._

_Sonic himself was panicked, it wasn't everyday he was cornered. He began to think, there wasn't any way to run out of this situation, nor was he capable of fighting back. Sonic was going to have to talk his way out of this one. _

_"Well mister hedgehog, do you have any last words?" the gun wielding black hedgehog asked, smirking triumphantly. _

_Sonic had but one hope, he'd have to come clean, Sonic began to stutter "Shadow, please, before you do this. There is something I have to tell you." Sonic's head began to drip with more sweat, saying this made the situation he was in even more uncomfortable, "You may hate me, but I, I l-love you." _

_Shadow raised an eyebrow; surely the blue hedgehog was trying to get him to stop. Shadow himself didn't buy it, of all the things Sonic had said to him, telling him that he loved him was not the expected. Shadow was curious, convinced that this was merely an attempt to get him to lower his guard, and make the mistake that would save Sonic's life. _

_An idea hit Shadow, "So you really do like me then," Shadow smirked, "the world famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog, has finally come out of the closest, and told me what he really thinks of me then. Well if you really like me then..." Shadow said lowering his gun. SShadow trailed off, he didn't need to say anymore, he could see in Sonic's large green eyes that he was speaking the truth. Shadow starred into Sonic's eyes for a moment, he was slowly becoming lost in them himself. _

_Sonic noticed this too. Could Shadow really feel the same about him? Sonic didn't have to wait long for an answer, as Shadow's arms pulled around Sonic's body. Dropping the shotgun, Shadow slowly pulled forwards, his lips trembling slightly as the object of his affection was going to the one thing he had spent all his time thinking about._

_Sonic and Shadow both closed there eyes, and inched slowly forwards until..._

"They kissed?" Sonic said in disgust aloud. "Eww, that's just wrong." Sonic hit the back button on his computer. "That looked to be such a promising story until that happened." Sonic's computer was returned to the top of the page. He scrolled his way through various story's dismissing some without even thinking on the fact that they were too long for him to bother with in the short amount of time he had. Clicking on another story, Sonic began to read.

_"YO! Sonic" Tails said loudly_

_"Yeah Tails" Sonic said_

_"you wanna go fight eggman npw?"_

_"sure!" sonic Said. the pair of them then raced towards Eggmans base, smashing up lots of robots inside. they found eggman inside a giant robot with tons and tons of weapons and stuff. eggman began to shoot at them with a laser, which nocked tails flying, he landed on his tails's and tried to hit eggman wityh a spin attack, but it was no use cos eggman had made the armour really tough._

_"hahahahaha" eggman laughed_

_"did you really think that that would work against my new Doomsday Devicde?" Eggman asked the hedgehog._

_Sonic had an idea, using the seven chaos Emerlads he turned super and..._

"Pressed the back button on his computer." Sonic muttered sarcastically, clicking on his mouse as he did. "Honestly, what is wrong with that author? I've read better written instructions on flat pack furniture." Sonic continued looking through all the available stories. He began to read through some of the titles, hoping a good one would catch his eye.

"Sonic Adventure 2 adaptation, Sonic adventure battle: Shadows side, Sonic Battle 2, honestly, can't anyone come up with anything original? I've had tons of great battles, why am I not getting stories of my older fights. I don't need to read about how Perfect Chaos destroyed Station Square for the millionth time now, do I?" Sonic said, not expecting an answer to his question. Sonic clicked on another story, and began reading.

_It was a warm day in the Green Hill Zone, the sun was shining, the Flickey's where chirping and flirting about in there usual way. Sonic had been sat on the grass, just content to spend his afternoon dozing in the shade of a palm tree. He was listening to some music at first, but his battery had died halfway through a song by a human band called Badly Religious. Ironically the song in question was called Hypersonic, a song which Sonic had initially believed was about him, until Tails had pointed out that it had been written long before Sonic was even born. Still, it had a good tune to it, and pleased his ears as he listened._

_The wind swept through the zone from a northerly direction. Sonic felt it run through his spines, causing him to shiver slightly. It was only when the win began to feel even colder that Sonic thought something might be wrong. Sonic took off one of his gloves and put his finger in his mouth. Licking some spit round he slowly pulled his finger in the air. This was a technique he had been taught by Knuckles, the coldest part of the finger would be the direction from which the wind is blowing. Sonic looked towards the source of the wind. He dismissed it, seeing nothing, and returned to his sleep. If Sonic had waited longer, he would've noticed the three people who had appeared on the horizon. _

_"Where are we Ron?" a long haired girl asked._

_A ginger haired lad answered, "I'm not sure, this certainly isn't Hogwarts, but I have no idea where we are."_

_"I think we should try to find out where we are..._

"And I think I'm not going to waste my time reading yet another dumb crossover fic." Sonic sighed. Clicking the back button, Sonic returned the selection of stories on offer. It seemed like the overwhelming majority where either very poorly written, full of annoying couples or a combination of Sonic's universe and the universe of something he didn't care for. Quite often these stories were two of these, and very occasionally all three.

"Why am I bothering with these, it's quite obvious almost all of these are terrible." Sonic had all but given up with the idea of reading fan stories. "Right, if this next one is rubbish, I give up with it." Sonic looked through the available stories. Not seeing any names he liked, Sonic randomly picked a story. He looked at the title; a title like 'Sonic's wasted time' didn't fill him with much hope.


End file.
